TRIBUTE TO KOL They no longer know who they should fear
by lanibapt
Summary: Kol est mort. De la main de Jeremie. Suite aux manoeuvres de la Team Elena. Bonnie pense pouvoir contrôler Hybride et autres originels d'une main de maître grâce à "l'expression"... Il est dit que le clan du plus fort vaincra ...
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER & AUTRE AVANT PROPOS:**

_Une mini-fiction qui se situe à la suite du 4x12 …_

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ...**

**Toutefois pour ce chapitre et ce à venir, le sort du Scooby gang sera entre mes mains. Accrochez-vous, Ames sensibles s'abstenir.**

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

Kol avait passé deux jours aux fins fonds de la forêt. Allongé sur le dos, à même le sol d'une grotte.

Les yeux grands ouverts. A penser, à réfléchir, à se souvenir surtout.

1490 … 1784…

Le récit des sorcières.

Kol avait toujours été fasciné par les sorcières. De par sa mère, il n'était pas dupe.

Il se souvenait des premières années de son enfance, quand il la suivait comme son ombre, toujours dans ses jupes, curieux de ces femmes avec qui elles se réunissaient.

Ce lien si fort qui l'unissait avec cette femme à la peau caramel.

De ce langage étrange qu'elle maitrisait.

Il avait beaucoup appris de ses rencontres. Petit à petit les communautés de sorcières avaient compris qu'elle n'avait rien à redouter du benjamin des originels.

Curieux de tout.

Réceptif à leurs prophéties, à leurs mises en garde.

C'est ainsi qu'il avait appris que SILAS était bien plus qu'un mythe.

Qu'à côté de lui l'enfer de Dante était une rigolade.

Le premier originel que la terre ait porté. Le mal originel.

Et maintenant la bande de fous ne voulaient rien d'autre que le faire revenir à la vie. Ce Shane avait su mener sa partie.

Un premier sacrifice des douze.

Le second. Des hybrides. De la main de celui qui était le plus fort depuis Silas.

Et la sorcière. Si puissante. Jusqu'alors si pure. Et maintenant elle était possédée par « l'expression ».

Il se redressa d'un bond pour aller écraser son poing dans la pierre.

Le remède.

Il laissa échapper un long cri de rage et de frustration.

Fadaises.

Puisque personne ne l'écoutait, puisque cette fois ci la magie du « _always and forever_ » ne pouvait opérer, il allait agir.

Lui.

Pour ce qu'il croyait juste.

Envers et contre tous.

Il serait une fois où un futur membre des 5 n'en deviendrait pas un …


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE 1**

**Petit frère…**

* * *

Klaus se tenait dans le salon des Gilbert, point serrés. Prisonnier. Ses yeux rivés sur ce qui restait de la dépouille de son petit frère.

KOL.

Mort sous ses yeux.

Sans qu'il n'ait rien pu faire.

Il ferma les yeux. Ramené plus de 1000 ans en arrières. Henrik.

Les histoires de ces humains se transformant en loup. Une énième pleine lune …

Il ressentait à nouveau l'adrénaline qui s'était emparé de lui ce fameux soir.

La curiosité. La fascination. La soif de savoir, de voir de ses yeux …

Il avait profité de la confusion de la descente dans les grottes pour se cacher et attendre le moment fatidique.

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'Henrik lui avait emboité le pas.

Comment avait-il pu échapper à la vigilance de ses parents ?

Il serra davantage ses paupières.

Le bruit de craquement de brindilles. Tout qui se fige un instant et …

L'attaque. Les grognements. Aucune chance de faire quoi que soit.

Les cris pour le ramener.

Son corps inerte au creux de ses bras.

Il soupira en passant sa main sur ses yeux.

1000 ans étaient encore bien trop tôt pour revivre ça. La perte d'un petit frère.

La culpabilité.

L'impuissance.

LUI. L'ALPHA. Prisonnier de ces murs invisibles.

Malgré toute sa colère, il était cloîtré ici.

Face au corps calciné de son petit frère. Il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard.

A chasser cette odeur de ses narines.

A arrêter le défilé de ses cris à ses oreilles… En boucle.

Chaque minute qui s'écoulait ne faisait qu'augmenter sa rage et alourdir le tribut qu'il leur ferait payer. A tous et à chacun. L'un après l'autre. Plus de concession. Plus de marché. Plus de trêve.

Plus de coup de cœur.

La messe était dite.

Always and forever.

Un mauvais sourire sur les lèvres il s'assit sur le parquet et sortit son téléphone de sa poche … Les imbéciles …


	3. Chapter 3

_Voilà le chapitre 2, et rassurez vous les mises en bouche sont terminées... Le décor est planté, l'histoire est campée... go go go ! ^^_

_J'espère que pour ce chapitre vos yeux vont se régaler, votre visage s'animer et ... Vos doigts aussi sur le clavier._

_Lire ce que vous en pensez me manque._

_A bon entendeur ...  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 2  
**

**They no longer know who they should care about …  
**

* * *

Stefan n'avait pas lâché Rebekah. Il avait essuyé ses coups, ses cris, ses menaces sans jamais desserrer l'étau de ses bras, qu'il avait refermé autour d'elle. Malgré elle.

Kol était mort.

Non, il n'appellerait pas. Il n'appellerait plus.

La sentence était tombée. Un SMS de Damon. Ton victorieux.

_« Kol a cramé. Vive Jer, mon élève et future carte vers la cure ! »_

Et lui avait dû être le messager. Il ferma les yeux un instant.

Jérémy serait bientôt un chasseur accompli.

Mais à quel prix ?

Après ce qui lui parut des heures, il sentit ses forces la quitter d'un seul coup. Il la blottit contre lui et la porta jusqu'à son lit, ouvrant les couvertures pour l'allonger doucement.

Il fit glisser le zip de chacune de ses bottes. Les retira. Les guêtres suivirent. Il caressa du bout des doigts la courbe de l'un de ses jambes, rabattant les couvertures sur elle.

Il revint avec un coton imbibé de lotion, et le passa doucement sur le visage irrité par les larmes.

Son portable se remit à vibrer, interrompant son rituel et ses pensées.

Damon. Encore. Il tira la porte de la chambre derrière lui pour éviter de la réveiller.

Elle avait besoin de prendre du repos, même si le réveil ne pourrait qu'être rude.

Surprise ! Au bout de la ligne il avait les honneurs du nouveau couple vampirique de Mystic falls :

- Elena : **Où es-tu ?**

- Stefan : **Chez Rebekah !**

- Damon et Elena : **Pourquoi ?**

- Stefan : **J'ai passé la soirée avec elle, vous vous rappelez ?**

- Elena : **Tu n'as pas réussi à avoir la dague ?  
**

Stefan soupira d'agacement, se pinça l'arête du nez et souffla entre ses dents :

- Stefan : **Si !**

- Elena : **Et alors, pourquoi tu ne t'en aie pas servi ?  
**

Stefan garda le silence. Il n'avait aucune envie de répondre à cette question. Aucune envie de discuter avec eux tout court.

Et de toute manière, comment y répondrait-il ?

Il revit Rebekah avec son chapeau et son air émerveillé à la party. L'éclat dans ses yeux quand elle lui avait remis la dague. Ses doigts qui s'étaient mélangés aux siens sur le chemin du retour.

Il se rendit compte qu'avec elle c'était différent. Leur _« alliance »,_ sorte de pseudo traité de paix sexuel, s'était transformé en autre chose, même si aucun des deux n'étaient prêt à l'admettre.

Comme si le passé s'était réveillé en lui. S'il redécouvrirait les souvenirs qui lui avaient été rendus l'an passé, mais avec le ressenti en prime.

- Elena et Damon : **STEFAN OH TU ES LA ?**

- Stefan : **Oui. Mais il n'y a rien à ajouter, n'avez-vous pas vous-même supprimer tout intérêt à cette foutue dague ?**

- Elena : **Comment ça ?**

- Stefan, sarcastique : **En assassinant des milliers de vampires !**

- Damon : **Jer' a fait d'un originel, une carte !**

- Elena, sans une once d'embarras dans la voix : **Nous n'avons pas eu le choix ! **

- Stefan : **C'est à dire ? Comment c'est arrivé ?  
**

Il y eut un silence, puis Elena reprit la parole :

- **Kol est passé à la maison pour voir Jérémy, pendant qu'il parlait, qu'il faisait son petit speech d'originel à deux balles, moralisateur sur l'interdiction de la quête de Silas, il s'est penché et j'ai vu qu'il avait le pieu sur lui…  
**

Elle marqua une pause. Stefan n'émit aucun son, attendant la suite, les pieds vissés dans le sol, le dos raide.

- **Je suis rentrée voir Jérémy et l'ai envoyé prévenir Bonnie, pendant ce temps j'ai fait entrer …**

- Stefan : **QUOI ?!**

- Elena : **C'était le seul moyen de le piéger !**

- Damon : **Ingénieux hein …  
**

La fierté dans la voix de son frère écœura Stefan sa nausée ne fit qu'augmenter quand Elena reprit son récit. Reprenant en le raillant le discours que lui avait tenu Kol.

Stefan n'avait pas beaucoup de souvenirs de Kol, il ne l'avait pas connu dans les années 20, forcément …

Il se rappelait l'insolence agaçante du soir du bal, le sort du pauvre Matt mais surtout la complicité avec sa sœur.

Non plus que ça, un amour fraternel inconditionnel.

Il le revit pénétrer dans la salle de cours, les yeux brillants et son « sister ! »…

Quoi qu'il advienne, ou qu'ils soient c'était toujours la famille.

Quoi qu'il en coûte…

Il soupira.

- **Tu comprends … Nous n'avons pas eu le choix, c'était Jer ou lui… Il voulait lui couper la main, il était complètement dingue … !  
**

Stefan avait la bouche plus sèche que le désert de Gobi. Il se racla la gorge.

- Stefan : **Pourquoi l'avoir fait entrer ? Je ne comprends pas, ce n'était pas le plan !**

- Elena : **IL. AVAIT. LE. PIEU. STEFAN !**

- Damon : **elle est géniale, avec le pieu à portée de main pourquoi se contenter de le dessécher ?**

- Stefan : **et tous les autres alors ? **

- Elena et Damon après avoir échangé un regard : **dommage collatéral comme dirait Klaus …**

Stefan déglutit :

- **Justement vous avez pensé à Klaus ?!**

- Elena : **Et bien …**

- Stefan, d'une voix blanche : **Quoi ?**

- Damon, sardonique : **Notre cher Hybride a assisté au spectacle en direct ! **

- Stefan : …

- Elena : **J'ai essayé de lui expliquer mais il était hors de lui ! et puis Bonnie est arrivée et …**

- Damon : **Il parait que c'était à voir, je regrette de ne pas avoir été là …**

- Elena : **Elle l'a emprisonné dans mon salon…**

- Stefan : **Quoi ?**

- Damon : **tu ne sais dire que ça ?**

- Elena : **il est neutralisé jusqu'à la prochaine pleine lune, nous avons trois jours …**

- Stefan, sarcastique : **Wow et quel est le programme des trois derniers jours de nos tristes vies ?**

- Elena : **Trouver la cure. Bonnie est avec le professeur Shane …**

- Stefan : **Il n'est pas sensé croupir en prison ?**

- Damon : **C'était le cas avant que je n'use de mon talent de persuasion…**

- Stefan : **Qu'as-tu fait ?**

- Elena : **Un marché avec Liz…**

Stefan déglutit.

- Elena : **Tu nous rejoins Stefan … ?**

- Stefan : **Pas maintenant !**

- Elena : **Pourquoi ?**

- Damon : **Un dernier coup avant la dague ?**

Seule la tonalité lui répondit.

A l'autre bout de la ville, Stefan s'adossa lourdement contre le mur.

Il devait choisir un camp…

* * *

- **Tu ne l'as pas trouvé étrange ?**

- **On parle de Stefan… **Se moqua Damon en déposant une série de baisers dans le cou d'Elena.

- **Il reste avec elle !**

- **Et alors ?**

- **Elle devrait être au fond d'un cercueil ou alors …  
**

Elena jouait avec le pieu de chêne blanc.

- **Tout doux Cruella … Avec Blondie dieu sait où Rebekah peut toujours servir pour amadouer Klaus …**

- **Là où il est …  
**

Nouvelle série de baisers.

- **Peut-être mais il nous faudra encore décrypter la carte quand elle sera apparue.  
**

Elena grogna.

- **Il faut laisser quelques jours de plus aux autres originaux en attendant le retour de Blondie …**

Elena appuya sur la touche « envoyer » de son téléphone avant de relever les yeux vers Damon, un sourire des plus explicites aux lèvres ….

* * *

Justement Blondie était tranquillement lovée contre les coussins d'un canapé. Les pieds reposant sur le dossier, un plaid remonté jusqu'au menton et le nez plongé dans un bouquin.

OK. Pas UN bouquin, mais LE bouquin.

LE bouquin qu'elle a chipé sur la table de nuit de Klaus quand elle a accompagné Stefan, fouiller chez les originaux pour rechercher des indices sur la cure.

L'une des pires idées qu'elle ait jamais eu, mais probablement pas la dernière d'une longue série …

Elle se mordit la lèvre. S'en était-il rendu compte ?

Malgré elle, elle caressa la couverture en cuir de l'ouvrage. Et frissonna en se rendant compte de l'intimité qu'impliquait son geste. Il avait dû passer du temps à le choisir, l'avait peut être lu plusieurs fois, l'avait, en tous les cas, tenu entre ses doigts et …

STOP ! STOP ! STOP !

Elle inspira un grand coup puis contrôla sa respiration. Comme elle le faisait avant à chaque fois que son cœur battait la chamade.

Un souvenir surgit dans sa mémoire.

Mystic Falls Pageant. Son nom… La fierté … Et cette année. La lecture très spéciale qui lui a été donnée de sa candidature.

« _Inspire Aspire Perspire …_ ».

Son rire résonna à nouveau à ses oreilles. Ses regards… Ces quelques instants coupés de tout, comme dans leur bulle …

« _Our thing_ ».

Elle sursauta en entendant un objet tomber à l'étage.

Puis ce fut les pas de Tyler dans l'escalier.

Caroline sauta sur ses pieds. Le livre déjà dans son sac.

- **Tu es douché … ? Parfait ! En voiture, on rentre !**

- **Toi aussi tu as eu le message d'Elena ?**

- **Elena ? Quoi ? Que … ?**

Elle plongea la main dans son sac.

Toute couleur disparut de son visage quand elle le lut.

Elle ferma les yeux un instant.

Klaus …

Elle sentit le bras de Tyler sur son épaule la guidant vers la porte puis vers la voiture …

La présence de ce contact, contre la présence dans ses pensées …


End file.
